Goku Son(Universe 7)
Goku (孫 悟空, Son Gokū), born Kakarot (カカロット, Kakarotto), is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries created by Akira Toriyama. He is the adoptive grandson of Grandpa Gohan, the son of Bardock and Gine, the husband of Chi-Chi, the father of Gohan and Goten, the grandfather of Pan, and later the ancestor of Goku Jr. Cheerful, courageous and also a bit naive, Goku is a Saiyan originally sent to Earth as an infant with the mission to destroy it. However, an accident alters his memory, causing him to grow up pure-hearted and later become Earth's greatest defender, as well as the informal leader of the Z Fighters.13 Throughout his life, he trains hard and strives to be the greatest warrior possible, while at the same time using his amazing strength and skills to uphold peace.16 Training #Move a Rock # Do Two Finger Hand Stands while walking down hill # Walk on your Hands while Pulling a Giant Tree # Swim Across the World to Papaya Island # Have 15 Monkeys Pull you’re Tail so that it doesn't become your Weakness. # Use Ki Energy to Move a Pyramid closer to you then left it up in the Air. Then Jump through it. # Focus on the water, concentrate your Energy right through the glass and lift it up in the air. # Walk around in 20 Times Earth’s Gravity. # Do 10,000 Sit Ups in 20 Times Earth’s Gravity. # 8,000 Sit Ups in 20 Times Earth’s Gravity. # Do Handstand Push Ups in 20 Times Earth’s Gravity. # Do One Handed Push Ups 20 Times Earth’s Gravity. # Do Pushing Drills with Dumbbells in your Hand 20 Times Earth’s Gravity. # Send a Kaio-Ken X20 Energy Wave to Alpha Sun # Do Back Flips in 20 Times Earth’s Gravity. # Shadow Drill in 50 Times Earth’s Gravity. # Do Back Flips in 50 Times Earth’s Gravity. # Do Sit Ups in 50 Times Earth’s Gravity while tied to a rope. # Do 10,000 Pull Ups with Dumb Bells in 50 Times Earth’s Gravity while tied to a rope. # Sit up in 89 Times Earth’s Gravity. # Send a Kamehameha to cut down the Rope in 100 Times Earths Normal Gravity. # Swing yourself over to the Gravity machine in 100 Times Earths Normal Gravity. # Do a Kaio-Ken in 100 Times Earth's Normal Gravity. # Stand Up in 100 Times Earths Normal Gravity. # Send a Bending Kamehameha and have it hit you in 100 Times Earth's Normal Gravity. # Do a Kaio-Ken and Send a Ki Blast around the Gravity Machine then do a Bending Kamehameha in 100 Times Earth's Normal Gravity and have them both hit you. # Do 10,000 One Hand Push Ups in 100 Times Earths Normal Gravity. # Fight against Goku and Piccolo # Shoot a Kamehameha Wave straight through the Water so that you can see the bottom and to the Mainland # It’s Hot and there is less Air, the Gravity is 10X Times That of Earth’s. The Temperature can change fast. The air gets denser the deeper you go. # # He likes to train on King Kai's Planet by running with Bubbles(Dragonball). Training Episodes # Friends Reborn! Zarbon’s Hideous Transformation Zenkai #Master Roshi #Mercenary Tao #Tien Shinhan #Tambourine #King Piccolo #Piccolo Jr. #Prince Vegeta #Captain Ginyu #Frieza #Android 19 #Gohan Son(The Great Saiyaman) #Broly #Kid Buu #Syn Shenron Techniques # Afterimage Technique # Bending Kamehameha # Destructo Disk # Double Kamehameha # Energy Shield # Flight # Fusion Dance # Instant Transmission # Kamehameha # Kaio-ken # Kaio-ken Attack # Kaio-ken Finish # Kaio-ken Kamehameha # Kiai # Ki Blast # Ki Blast Deflect # Ki Masking # Ki Transfer # Spirit Bomb # Spirit Shot # Super Kamehameha # Telepathy Super Powers A seasoned fighter can manipulate his Power Level at will. * Goku took a metal axe to his head and the axe literally shattered into pieces. * Goku took a sniper bullet to his head and a bazooka by the red ribbon army. * Goku was able to block all of Frieza's Death Beam Attacks with only one hand and aim them all away from his friends. Techniques # Bending Kamehameha # Instant Transmission # Kamehameha Transformations # Great Ape # Kaio-Ken # False Super Saiyan # Super Saiyan # Super Saiyan 2 # Super Saiyan 3 # Super Saiyan God # Super Saiyan 4 Super Saiyan God The Super Saiyan God can only exist temporally in your world. It is achieved when Multiple Saiyans project there Energies onto another one. You have to be Pure Hearted in order to achieve it. Five Saiyans with Rightous hearts must join hands and instill there inner light into there friend. *According to Bulma Briefs Goku's hair, and eyes turn completely Red. * According to Piccolo the way the Battle was progressing it was almost as if Beerus God of Destruction was training him. *According to Krillin he couldn't get a read on Goku's Power Level. *According to Master Roshi Goku dropped a few pounds when he transformed. * During the Battle Goku was only using about 80 % of his Strength. * Goku didn't like being a Deity because it wasn't a Power he could achieve on his own. * When in this form the Punches are like Earthquakes. *When Goku obtained God form his body learned from the experience. Merely feeling that level of power was able to push him to knew heights. Enemies # Mercenary Tao Great Ape Battles # Bulma Briefs # Emperor Pilaf # Grandpa Gohan # Mai(Dragonball) # Master Roshi # Oolong # Puar # Yamcha Super Saiyan Battles # Frieza # Future Trunks Briefs # Lord Slug # Cooler # Android 19 # Gohan Son(The Great Saiyaman) # Good Buu # Beerus God of Destruction Masters of Martial Arts #Grandpa Gohan #Master Roshi #Korin #Future Goku #Mr. Popo #Kami #King Kai #Piccolo Jr. #Grand Kai #Old Kai Students # Gohan Son(The Great Saiyaman) # Goten Son # Trunks Briefs # Gotenks # Uub Battles * Goku vs. Raditz * Goku and Piccolo vs. Raditz * Goku vs. Nappa * Goku vs. Vegeta * Goku and Yajirobe vs. Vegeta (Great Ape) * Goku vs. Recoome * Goku vs. Burter and Jeice * Goku vs. Captain Ginyu * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Frieza (Final Form) * Goku vs. Piccolo and Gohan (Anime only) * Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 19 * Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 20 (Nightmare Sequence) (Anime only) * Goku (Super Saiyan Full Power) vs. Gohan (Super Saiyan Full Power) * Goku (Super Saiyan Full Power) vs. Perfect Cell * Goku vs. Arqua (Anime only) * Goku (Super Saiyan Full Power) vs. Pikkon (Anime only) * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Yakon * Goku (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) * Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Majin Buu * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Super Buu (Gotenks absorbed) (Anime only) * Goku (Super Saiyan) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Super Buu (Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo absorbed) (Anime only) * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Gohan (Buu's thought) (Anime only) * Goku (Super Saiyan) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Super Buu (Inside Buu) (Anime only) * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3) (Goku does not go Super Saiyan 2 in the manga) vs. Kid Buu * Goku vs. Uub Screenshots * 306px-Gokupanwithgirl.png 280px-GokuSensesKingPiccolosPowerLevel.png Goku successfully creates a spirt bomb on King Kai's Planet.jpg 280px-GokuKaio-KenNamekGinyu.png 280px-GokuS35.png DragonballZ-Episode291 10.jpg God.png 300px-GokuVsKidBuuEp280.png GokuOlibuOtherWorldT.png 280px-GokuFutureInBedDies.png 74-0.PNG 58goku.PNG 91 z fighters.PNG Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Pure of Heart Category:Chosen Ones Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Champions Category:Prodigy Category:Time Travelers Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Cosmic Force Category:Title Characters Category:S Class Category:Superheroes Category:Flight Category:Aliens Category:Toonami Universe Category:Super Soldiers Category:Golden Aura Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Super Centenarians Category:Immortal Category:Hidden Power Category:Deities Category:Moon Walkers Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Smelling Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Teleportation Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepath Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Visions Category:My Masters Category:Telekinesis Category:Fusion Dance Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Millionaires Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Lightning Style Category:Astral Projection Category:Armor Users Category:Tacticians Category:Body Adventure Category:Driver Category:Sole Survivor Category:Earthbender Category:Waterbender Category:Crossdresser Category:Animagus